


Curled Up Together

by Doy0ung



Series: Jaeyong Fluff [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A little angst, Alternate Universe, Cute, Cute Ending, Domestic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, JaeYong - Freeform, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, M/M, Shy Lee Taeyong, Snow, Snowing - Freeform, Sort Of, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cursing, cute fluff, university teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doy0ung/pseuds/Doy0ung
Summary: “Jaehyun! Snow!” Taeyong smiled, pressing his cheek against the frigid window. (or the one in which Jaehyun and Taeyong have moved to Connecticut and it’s their first snow.)





	Curled Up Together

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff, just fluff. Angst? In the beginning? I don’t know if I should qualify it as angst though.

Moving was hard, extremely hard. Especially on Taeyong. He had left everything he knew, everyone he loved, and moved to a new country where he wasn’t exactly fluent in the language. Jaehyun had lived here before. He even remembered the area a bit, so he adjusted almost immediately. They had been living in Connecticut for about 3 months now, and Taeyong hadn’t tried to socialize or make friends at all. It also didn’t help that it was days before Christmas and he couldn’t go back home to see his parents for the holiday. He had spent every weekday alone and cooking, maybe taking the occasional walk in the autumn wind. Taeyong felt bad for just being a stay-at-home boyfriend, but Jaehyun had insisted on him not getting a job until he had felt comfortable enough

God, were the days boring and lonely. Jaehyun’s lectures at Yale seemed to get longer by the day, and while Taeyong was happy with his success, he missed cuddling on the couch. He was almost done with dinner when he heard the familiar jangling of keys and the distinct click of the door unlocking. Taeyong ran to the door like a puppy, enveloping Jaehyun in a tight hug. He smelled like coffee, Jo Malone, and honey... like home.

“I...” he was looking for the word,” missed you.” Taeyong was really trying with his English, and Jaehyun was so proud of his progress. Taeyong had applied himself to a strict rule of using English as much as possible to improve as quickly as he could. He had even started to practice when Jaehyun wasn’t around, going over harder to understand phrases he had heard. But, he usually resorted to Korean when he was having a long conversation.

“I missed you too, my sweet.” Jaehyun gave him a kiss on the forehead and smiled. Taeyong absolutely loved the nicknames Jaehyun gave him, it made him feel special and… loved.

“How was work?” Taeyong padded back up the stairs in his penguin pajamas, attending back to his stew. It was so cold these days, understandable for December, but it was too cold for Taeyong’s taste.

“A bore,” Jaehyun rolled his eyes,” I was mostly grading thesis papers today since most students were studying for midterms. There was an interesting kid in my ancient China lecture though. He answered almost all my questions.” Taeyong didn’t really care about what exactly Jaehyun was talking about, but he loved hearing the way the words rolled off his tongue. It was an addiction to Taeyong, hearing the way he could form these beautifully eloquent sentences on a whim. Jaehyun took off his coat and scarf, walking over to the kitchen and wrapping his ice-cold hands around Taeyong’s skinny waist.

“Ahh!” Taeyong screeched, recoiling from Jaehyun’s touch. “Your hands are cold!”

“Well, you can warm them up for me.” Jaehyun wriggled his eyebrows, which made his boyfriend heartily chuckle. Jaehyun pulled him in again by the waist, resting his head in the crook of Taeyong’s neck.

“Shut up!” Taeyong snorted.

“As you wish, beautiful.” Jaehyun did quiet himself, but his grip around Taeyong didn’t loosen in the slightest.

“Dinner is almost ready, you should go wash up. I made stew and rice. I know it’s one of your favorites during the wintertime.” Reluctantly and with a heavy sigh, Jaehyun pulled away for Taeyong’s waist and made his way to the sink.

“The first day of winter is actually next week, otherwise known as the winter solstice. It’s the shortest day in the entire year! Fascinating isn’t it?” ‘Even colder and more boring’, Taeyong thought to himself. “They say it’s supposed to snow tomorrow, I really hope it isn’t more than a dusting. I have this very important lecture lined up for tomorrow on the impact of ancient native culture in the Americas and Europe during the 1400s. One of the administrators is coming to observe it and I hope he likes it. I even decided to add this funny bit in there when I mention…” Snow? As in like… real snow? Taeyong was ecstatic at first, but then he realized that Jaehyun wouldn’t be with him when the snow came, so it didn’t really matter anyway He sighed internally again and turned back to his stew, listening to his boyfriend as background noise.

Both of them climbed into their queen sized bed, Taeyong nuzzling himself under Jaehyun’s chin. Jaehyun gave off this comfortable warmth that warmed up Taeyong, who always felt cold no matter how high the temperature. All he ever wore these days were oversized sweaters that swallowed his lithe figure. He was always swathed in some type of thickly knit wool or thinly woven cashmere. Jaehyun’s heartbeat and steady breathing put Taeyong at ease until he fell into a deep, calming slumber.

When Taeyong opened his eyes again, the clock blinked with a red light that read 7:32. 7:32?! Fuck. Jaehyun always had to leave at 7:35 because it took twenty minutes to get to Yale and another 5 t- Jaehyun was still sleeping, clonked out on the pillow. How the fuck could he sleep past his alarm? Taeyong leaned over him, whispering into his ear.

“Jaehyun! You’re gonna be late!” He whisper-screamed in angry Korean. No answer. He whispered a little louder. Still no answer. Then he kicked Jaehyun in the shin under the sheets and his eyes shot open.

“What?” Jaehyun started frantically looking around, before staring directly at an angry looking Taeyong. What had he done this time? Did he kick Taeyong in his sleep, or was he sleep talking again, or did he leave the toilet seat turned up again in the middle of the night? (It was an odd pet peeve of Taeyong’s.)

“You’re gonna be late!”

“I know.” Jaehyun collapsed down on the pillow, taking Taeyong with him.

“I thought you had a lecture.”

“Look outside, now tell me how I’m going to get to work like that.” Taeyong approached the window carefully, brushing his fingers against the curtain. He pulled it back in one swoop, revealing a perfectly painted winter wonderland. He froze, looked for a second, and started to revel in the pure beauty of the landscape created by Mother Nature, still untouched by the tainted hands of mankind. A twinkle started to appear in Taeyong’s eyes as he looked at the perfectly white sheet of fluffy flakes.

“Jaehyun! Snow!” Taeyong smiled, pressing his cheek against the frigid window. He giggled happily and reveled in the appearance of the backyard. Jaehyun pattered out of bed, taking the blanket with him. He swooped it over Taeyong’s shoulders and gave him a loving kiss on the forehead.

“Isn’t it beautiful, my darling?” Jaehyun smiled and sat down next to him on the floor. Taeyong nodded back at him and gave the cutest smile Jaehyun had ever seen. “Let’s go back to bed, we can go outside later once it’s not snowing so hard.” Taeyong pouted, but obliged, crawling back into bed and pulling Jaehyun as close to him as possible.

The next time they woke up, the clock read 10:08. Taeyong decided he was tired of sleeping and slipped out of Jaehyun’s grip to go into the kitchen. He was going to make breakfast for them to eat together since they didn’t usually have the time. Taeyong took out the eggs and a few other things so he could start making one of Jaehyun’s favorite breakfasts, blueberry pancakes. He was just starting up the fire for the pan when Jaehyun walked in, droopy-eyed and smiley.

“You left me.” Jaehyun pouted, but then noticed the pancake batter and Taeyong making breakfast. “Oh well, pancakes make up for it.” He smiled.

“We don’t eat breakfast together. I know you love them. I love you. So it will make you happy.” Taeyong turned back to his pan, but he knew Jaehyun was smiling behind him.

“You’re so good at English already, I knew you’d be good here. I love you too, sugar.”

“I’m not that good. It’s hard to… pronunciation.” Taeyong whispered the last word because he was nervous about saying it wrong. Even though he knew Jaehyun would never laugh at him, it still made him nervous.

“Pronounce.” Jaehyun corrected. He did it habitually, but never to mock or hurt Taeyong’s feelings.

“Yeah. Sit down, dummy.”

Breakfast was mostly silent, except for the occasional clinking of dishes and plates. Jaehyun had already eaten three pancakes, but Taeyong wasn’t even halfway through his first one.

“Why aren’t you eating?” Jaehyun said through a mouthful of pancake.

“I’m not hungry.”

“You should eat more. That’s why you’re always so cold, you need some more meat on those bones.” Jaehyun huffed. “I want to see you eat it. It’s delicious.”

“Fine.” They finished without another word and Taeyong dropped the dishes in the sink, not being bothered to wash them now. He walked over to the couch, plopped himself down on it and covered his coldness with a blanket. His eyes were immediately attracted to the window, where it showed that it was still snowing outside. Their first snow in Connecticut, he could hardly believe it. They had already been here for three whole months. Taeyong could distinctly remember every moment they were on the plane, the buildup of seeing their new home, and the nervousness that came with going somewhere new. It wasn’t a bad thing at all. Taeyong had to admit that he really did like Connecticut. He liked the autumn leaves and the new things he was experiencing. He and Jaehyun had even had their first Thanksgiving dinner! “Pretty snow.”

“Isn’t it, my dear? Such a beautiful sight, it’s nothing compared to you though.” Jaehyun giggled. Taeyong blushed a bright pink. No matter how many times Jaehyun had complimented him, he could never get used to it.

“So cheesy, Jaehyun.” He laughed.

“But you love meeeeee. You love me Lee Taeyonggggg.” Jaehyun made an absurd kissy face and hugged Taeyong into his chest.

“What should we do?” Taeyong snuggled closer, adjusting himself so that Jaehyun was huge around him.

“Watch a movie?”

“That sounds good.” Jaehyun grabbed the remote and intently started searching for a movie. Taeyong really didn’t care what they were going to watch, but he loved watching Jaehyun. He loved the way that Jaehyun would mindlessly lick his lips while trying to find something intriguing. God, they were so domestic. Taeyong recalls how he met Jaehyun, in a club while they were both in college. Jaehyun tried out several cheesy pickup lines (which hasn’t changed much, mind you) and somehow got Taeyong to dance with him. The next morning, Taeyong woke up in Jaehyun’s bed and the rest was basically history. Their life in Korea was a little more on the wild side, but Taeyong didn’t mind this calm in the slightest. He used to go out to clubs to get a good fuck, but now he had something real, something that made him warm and fuzzy inside. Something that made him… happy. And if that happiness was found in Connecticut while there was a foot of snow outside, then so be it.

Taeyong couldn’t understand most of what they were saying in the movie (not that he cared too much in the first place), he didn’t even remember the name of it, but none of that mattered. Jaehyun, however, was very invested and even commented on some of the historical inaccuracies.

“You see… that makes sense because- Taeyong, are you even listening?” Taeyong snapped out of his trance and gave a resounding no. “If you’re bored we don’t need to keep watching. I know you don’t really like history movies.”

“It’s fine, can we just keep hugging?”

“Would I ever say no, my sweet?” Jaehyun pulled Taeyong into his arms, Taeyong finding his permanent spot in the crook of his neck. They stayed like that for god knows how long until Jaehyun pulled back to go to the bathroom.

“I’m cold… come back quickly.” Taeyong laid down on the couch, making grabby hands for Jaehyun.

“Always.” Jaehyun disappeared into the hallway, taking the warmth with him. Taeyong decided to make himself useful and start cooking dinner. He gently flipped through the pages of the cookbook, it was one that Jaehyun had bought him before Thanksgiving so he could cook dinner for them. He opened up to one of the pages, turning to his favorite. Taeyong had been planning on making this all week, but he didn’t plan for the snow. However, he would take in his stride and still make an amazing dinner. Jaehyun came out of the bathroom, his footsteps heard from what felt like miles away. He wrapped his arms around Taeyong’s waist, just like he did every day.

“Hey, if you’re going to stand around, help me out.” Taeyong scolded him playfully. Jaehyun just groaned loudly and grabbed things out of the fridge. “Can you cut the carrots?” Jaehyun rolled his eyes, but grabbed the knife and started chopping anyway. It was about 5 minutes later when he had started chopping the onion, that he had trouble.

“Ugh! Honey… help me!” Jaehyun was almost completely helpless at cooking. Every meal he ever tried to make that wasn’t cereal or ramen usually ended up as a terrible, inedible mess. Most of the time, he just watched from the sidelines and stole the food Taeyong was cooking. In hindsight, it was better that Taeyong was the one who was staying at home. Jaehyun would make a terrible househusband.

“You’re holding it wrong, put it flat.” Taeyong had to admit, watching Jaehyun struggle was more than a little amusing, but he wasn’t in the mood for mangled onions today.

“Thanks, my sweet. God, I’m absolutely rotten at cooking. I must be the worst. How did I survive without you?”

“On ramen and cereal.” Taeyong smiled as he dumped all of the (finally) chopped vegetables into the pot.

“I don’t think I’ll ever be able to eat a bowl of cocoa puffs again.” Jaehyun laughed.

“Well, don’t worry. You have me.”

“Yes, indeed I do. I have the best cook and the best boyfriend.” Jaehyun played with Taeyong’s longer than usual hair. He hadn’t gotten it cut in a while (because he was still nervous of going out without Jaehyun) and it hung in his eyes all the time, but Jaehyun loved to run his hands through the chocolate-colored locks. Taeyong couldn’t bring himself to cut it. Besides, he sort of liked the innocent look it gave him. He didn’t have to work in an office anymore, so he could experiment with his looks a little more.

“I’m thinking about dying it, Jae. What do you think?”

“You look ravishing all the time, my dear, but I think you should. It’ll be like back when we were in college. Remember when you dyed your hair green and had a mental breakdown?” Yes, Taeyong remembered the memory very distinctly. He had picked up a box of the most _neon_ green hair dye he had ever seen, mostly just for shits and giggles. He had never planned on actually using it. But one fateful night when he was up studying for finals, he took the plunge and dyed his whole head this bright green. Immediately, he started to have a complete mental breakdown (also caused by a lack of sleep and stress, not just the green hair dye). Thankfully, Jaehyun helped him through it.

“How could I forget?” He groaned, ”Remember when I put the blonde in your hair?” Jaehyun had gone through this very cringy (and thankfully very short stage) where he wanted these dumb blonde streaks in his hair. Jaehyun, being the broke college student he was, asked Taeyong to do it in exchange for kisses and a free taco coupon. Taeyong was no professional, but they would have looked stupid even if the best hairstylist in the world did them. However, both of them had grown out of that terrible hair (and not even mentioning fashion) stage.

The snowstorm still raged on outside, the wind whipping the snowflakes at horrendous speeds, but Jaehyun blasting music covered the whistle of the wind.

“Come dance with me, my angel.” Jaehyun played with Taeyong’s hair still, now twisting the strands. Taeyong rolled his eyes and smiled, letting his boyfriend lead him out to the living room. Both of them weren’t the best, but they could dance a little. Jaehyun was a little more clunky with his steps compared to Taeyong’s more graceful ones. Jaehyun spun him around and even tried dipping him, even though it ended with Taeyong landing butt-first on the floor.

“Ow, My ass!” Taeyong yelped, Jaehyun just started laughing hysterically.

“What ass?” Taeyong gave him a slap on the shoulder, but he joined in on the laughing.

“That’s not funny, Jung Jaehyun!”

“I’m sorry, honey. It’s only out of love for you.” Jaehyun planted a chaste kiss on Taeyong’s lips.

“I hope so.” Taeyong gave him a kiss back. They stopped their dancing shenanigans and moved back to cooking (or rather Taeyong cooked and Jaehyun watched) and soon dinner was ready.

“I don’t know how you do it Tae, you’re just such a good cook. Tell me your secrets.” Jaehyun licked his fork clean.

“First of all, I’m not you.” Jaehyun smiled, reaching out for Taeyong’s hand. “Second of all, I’m not you.” Taeyong slipped his thin hand into Jaehyun’s thicker one, letting their fingers intertwine.

“I think I would starve without, Lee Taeyong. Not even just in a food sense. I love you.” Jaehyun gave him a dimpled smile, which almost made Taeyong’s heart melt into a puddle.

“Do you ever miss them, Jae?” He sighed.

“Of course, sometimes. But not as much as I should.” Jaehyun smiled.

“I do, a lot. It doesn’t help that we’re living in an entirely different country than my parents. But I know, even if we went back… I don’t have that home to go back to. It's lonely here, Jae, so lonely. And English is hard… really hard. But I know our future is here, so…” Taeyong could feel his emotions trying to win over, but he wasn’t going to give in.

“I know, my dear. Trust me, I’m sorry for up and moving us like that, but I know life was going to be worse for us if we stayed. It is our future, but you don’t have to be lonely. You can make friends, I know you can.” Jaehyun clasped their hands together.

“I was thinking of trying to find a job.” Taeyong smiled, “Something small, maybe part-time. Like working at the university library. That way we can go together, and I can start working again. Or maybe, I could do some graphic design freelancing. I just want something to keep me distracted.”

“That sounds good. I know you must be so antsy in here, but don’t do anything until you feel ready. I’d love to see you work to the university library, I know you’d love it there. I know you love books, and I’m sure you’d have an endless amount of fun. But, I think we should wait until after the holidays” Jaehyun squeezed Taeyong’s hand tighter.

“And I can wear the smart looking glasses you said were cute.”

“Oh yes, you should definitely wear the smart looking glasses. You look positively angelic with those on.” Jaehyun gave another dimpled smile.

“Do you think… do you think we could play in the snow now?” Taeyong grinned.“Of course, sweetheart. I want nothing more than to see you have fun in the snow.” So they did. Taeyong layered on two jackets, 3 pairs of pants and as many pairs of socks as he could. Jaehyun laughed at his struggle but bundled up as well. Taeyong ran out of the garage (the front door was completely blocked off) as soon as the door lifted up enough for him to see the snow entirely. He laughed and made snow angels, the white flakes getting caught in his eyelashes and hair. His cheeks and nose were tinged a light pink from the cold and he was starting to shiver a little too hard, but Jaehyun wouldn’t have it any other way. Looking at Taeyong having the time of his life in the snow was all he needed to know that they would be happy. Everything was going to work out, just like it always had. Taeyong was his love, his air, his life. Nothing would be able to replace that. Nothing would ever compare. Everything and everyone else paled in comparison to Lee Taeyong. And as Jaehyun thought back to the ring that was waiting in that box, there was no doubt. There was not a thought in his mind that could distract him from his never-ending love for the man that was playing in the snow right in front of him.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh! That was longer than I originally planned! Also… wowie, I’ve been gone for a long time. I’m really sorry for just disappearing off the face of the earth (not that I think anyone cares), but here’s some fluff to make up for it. I was thinking of making this sort of a series of short stories, so please let me know if that’s a good idea. The fact that my first and last summer got over 1,000 hits is so crazy! I thought that one person would read it… not that many! I’m so thankful for it though. I’ve had so many ideas but I never really sit down and actually write them… so maybe one of my drafts will be finished one day. But for now, thanks for reading my trash fluff. This is Doy0ung, signing off.
> 
> (Oh this is an edit, but I forgot to add some links and shit for other cool shit. I have an insta for my art... so maybe follow that? it's @sapphire_ee . I also have a curious cat because apparently people have that and I firgured maybe someone will ask me like one question. My user is @jungw00l0gy . I don't know how to link stuff so I'm sorry for this terrible excuse of letting you guys know stuff. My twitter is the same as my curious cat, but I don't use it nearly as much as insta. so if you really would like to chat with me, it's best to dm me on insta! Oh ummmm.... bye, I love you guys!)


End file.
